Solve for $x$ : $6\sqrt{x} - 9 = 8\sqrt{x} + 5$
Explanation: Subtract $6\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(6\sqrt{x} - 9) - 6\sqrt{x} = (8\sqrt{x} + 5) - 6\sqrt{x}$ $-9 = 2\sqrt{x} + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $-9 - 5 = (2\sqrt{x} + 5) - 5$ $-14 = 2\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{-14}{2} = \frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2}$ Simplify. $-7 = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.